<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Don’t You Forget It by Trublii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796608">And Don’t You Forget It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii'>Trublii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, F/M, I’ll try to update regularly, M/M, but no promises, but please give me feedback, haha first fic don’t judge me, jeffmads - Freeform, sleep who?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson, the most popular junior at King’s High School, has always been treated like a god by both his family and his peers. He is given a sudden change of pace when the new kid with a sharp tongue defies him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Thomas Jefferson &amp; James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is short, I just wanted to get it out there Y’know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Jefferson was the kind of kid that caught the attention of both girls and boys alike, whether he wanted too or not. Usually, he resented romance and anything of the sort, as he always put school and embarrassing Alexander Hamilton before personal affairs.</p>
<p>As one of the most popular Juniors at King’s High, Thomas was accustomed to being treated like royalty. People worshipped him.</p>
<p>Sitting in English class, Thomas’ pen ran out of ink in the middle of a draft. He raised his voice slightly “Does everyone have a spare pen?”</p>
<p>Immediately, heads spun around, and close to everybody with a desk around his hurriedly fiddled around their bags for spare pens. All but one. A kid who had only started classes a few days ago, James Madison. He barely batted an eye, not taking his attention off of his own notebook. Usually, Thomas wouldn’t have minded, but this kid was sitting right next to him! He didn’t even bother to check if he could help. Thomas simply rolled his eyes and accepted a pen from a girl in front of him who he recognized as Elizabeth Schuyler.</p>
<p>Once the bell rang for the end of the period, everyone snapped their books closed and hurried out of the room and to their lockers. Thomas was no exception. His locker wasn’t too far, and James was already there. Thomas hadn’t noticed before, but his locker was right next to James’. There was something about the shorter boy that piqued his interest. Deciding he might as well introduce himself, Thomas tapped him on the shoulder and held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be new here. My name is Thomas. Thomas Jefferson.” He smiled. James only turned his head with a cold glare that sent shivers down Thomas’ spine. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he continued.</p>
<p>“What’s-“</p>
<p>“I know your type.” James scoffed, turning back to his locker.</p>
<p>“P-pardon?” Thomas winced, pulling back his hand, a confused expression plastered across his face.</p>
<p>“I said, I know what you are. A snobby popular rich kid who thinks he has the world wrapped around his fingertips. Well, guess what? I’m not falling for it. Not again.” That last part was so silent, Thomas questioned whether or not he had even heard it. As for the rest of James’ assumption, Thomas was taken aback. He hadn’t expected such a bold statement from someone so quiet and.. small. </p>
<p>James turned and walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Thomas standing there, dumbfounded. Eventually, he started towards the cafeteria himself. Thomas sat down at his usual table that consisted of his closer friends Aaron Burr, Maria Lewis, and Marquis De Lafayette. Setting his lunch down, he glanced around the cafeteria, looking for the boy he’d encountered just moments before. </p>
<p>“Looking for someone?” Aaron asked, seeing Thomas thoroughly examine the lunch room.</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, no, I was just.. forget it.” Thomas looked back to his lunch and began to eat the sandwich he had packed that morning.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The next day, as Thomas was getting ready for first period by his locker, he decided to try to get on good terms with James.</p>
<p>“Hey, so, uh, about yesterday. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong fo-“ Thomas was cut off by the same deadly glare he had been given the day before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“James Madison.” Thomas hissed, crossing his arms and looking away. “He thinks he’s just so great! I tried to introduce myself a couple months ago when he first came here, and he completely brushed me off! Ugh, I can’t stand this guy!” Thomas slid a hand through his unruly hair and gripped it near the back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch was no different. Thomas tried to sit next to James at the empty table he was occupying, but as soon as Thomas sat down, James stood and left to another table, leaving Thomas wondering what he had done.</p><p>This went on for a week or two, Thomas trying to approach James, but to no success. Eventually, he gave up trying. But James still occupied Thomas’ thoughts at night. Why did he want James to like him so much? He already had tons of friends. Thomas had waved the thought off, deciding that he didn’t need the approval of some nobody. </p><p>And so Thomas went back to his normal schedule, without hunting down James half the time. After about a month, Thomas had forgotten about his previous mission to befriend the new kid. Of course, he’d never told anyone about that. Not even Aaron, his closest friend. But apparently, James had been busy climbing his way up the ranks of popularity with his own little clique. He barely compared to Thomas, but even he couldn’t ignore the short, curly haired boy. There was a certain charm to him that aided his growing popularity.</p><p>It became easier and easier to spot James, but harder and harder to get him alone. One night, Thomas got a text.</p><p>Ronnie🍀: u seem off. everything ok?</p><p>Thomas blinked, surprised Aaron picked up on this minor change in his personality. He quickly typed back.</p><p>Tommy✨✨: im fine. what, you worried abt me? ;)</p><p>Ronnie🍀: don’t act so smug. of course im worried, ur my best friend. seriously, r u ok?</p><p>Thomas sighed, rolling his eyes. He never could hide anything from him, could he? After fifteen minutes of typing and deleting an excuse, Thomas decided he might as well tell the truth.</p><p>Tommy✨✨: tell u tmrw</p><p>...</p><p>Aaron met Thomas in front of the building the next morning, concern shone briefly in his eyes as Thomas approached. </p><p>“So, what’s on your mind?” He asked, leading the taller boy to the commons.</p><p>“Well, it’s kinda embarrassing.. please don’t tell anyone. Especially Laf. He’d never let it go.” Thomas pleaded, sitting down on the large, carpeted steps.</p><p>Aaron smirked “Promise.” He adjusted just glasses, leaning back, eyes locked onto Thomas’.</p><p>“So, uh, you know this-“ Thomas was interrupted by another presence.</p><p>“Hey, Ronnie! Weren’t we having a study session in the library this morning?” The girl, Theodosia Prevost, asked, placing her hand on Aaron’s.</p><p>“Shit! I completely forgot!” Aaron glanced apologetically at Thomas before standing.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll tell you another time.” Thomas waved them away nervously. Aaron smiled and began to walk down the hall, hand in hand with Theo as he placed a quick peck on her cheek.</p><p>Looking down at his phone, Thomas saw that first period would start in less than ten minutes. He hurried off to his locker. Getting his things ready, he made brief eye contact with James, who slit his eyes, as of the very sight of Thomas disgusted him. </p><p>That’s how you wanna play, huh? Thomas thought. I can play dirty too. So he gave a small scoff before looking away from James and starting down the hall to his first class. What was his problem? Was he really going to judge Thomas and some dumb assumption before he could even introduce himself? </p><p>During lunch, Aaron pulled Thomas away.</p><p>“Sorry about this morning..” Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Thomas rolled his eyes “It’s dumb. He’s not even worth the time-“ He looked away with furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh, you’re mad at someone? You know I can get Theo and Maria to give ‘em hell.” He crosses his arms and smirked, leaning on one hip.</p><p>“No, no, don’t do that. It’s a stupid grudge. Hell, it’s not even a grudge! He just- he just hates me!” Thomas whisper hissed, making sure no passerby’s could pick up the conversation, though his expression alone gave away his emotions.</p><p>“And I shouldn’t even care! It’s just annoying how much he dislikes me. He’s a nobody! He’s not important, why do I care? Aaron, why do I care!?” He places his hands on Aaron’s shoulders aggressively. Aaron flinched, pitting his hands on Thomas’ and pushing them off.</p><p>“Seems like you’ve got some sort of obsession. Who is this guy, anyways?” He asked calmly. That’s what Thomas liked about him. He made it seem so easy to control his emotions.</p><p>“James Madison.” Thomas hissed, crossing his arms and looking away. “He thinks he’s just so great! I tried to introduce myself a couple months ago when he first came here, and he completely brushed me off! Ugh, I can’t stand this guy!” Thomas slid a hand through his unruly hair and gripped it near the back.</p><p>“Want me to try and talk to him? Maybe I could-“ Aaron suggested before being quite rudely cut off by Thomas.</p><p>“No! I don’t care about him! Let him be. He doesn’t deserve my acknowledgement.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Aaron shrugged, turning around and beginning to walk back to the table before pausing. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.” With a quiet chuckle, they were both on there way back.</p><p>“What were you guys talking about?” Maria asked as the boys joined her, Laf, and Theo who had joined them that day.</p><p>“Just guy stuff. Y’know, talking about girls.” Aaron smirked as Theo scoffed dramatically.</p><p>“How unfaithful.” She clicked her tongue as Aaron slid closer, wrapping his arm around her. She chuckled, kissing his nose.</p><p>Thomas rolled his eyes, sitting in between Maria and Lafayette. He began to eat when Laf nudged him.</p><p>“Seriously, I know you weren’t talking about girls. I could see your face.” He lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hm? Well, it’s not important.” Thomas shook his head, turning back to his own tray.</p><p>“Sure, sure. Mon ami, I trust that you’d tell me if it truly was important.” Great, now Thomas felt bad for keeping this from Laf and the others. Wait, why should he? This wasn’t important. It was just some dumb kid he didn’t like that much. Not something to get upset about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron rolled his eyes “Well maybe, instead of approaching him, you should talk to someone in his circle, like Maria’s new girlfriend! You can talk to her at lunch.” He suggested.</p><p>“Get all his friends to like me!” Thomas snapped, a smile appearing on his face almost instantly. “Then he won’t be able to ignore me!” He punched Aaron lightly on the shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m a genius.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario.🥀❤️ has added Ronnie🍀, baguette, Tommy✨✨, and Theodosia_P to the chat</p><p>baguette: mari? What’s up?</p><p>Tommy✨✨: yea, u ok?</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: so u know my new gf Betsey?</p><p>Tommy✨✨: Mhm, y?</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: well she hangs out with this james madison guy and apparently he says some really bad stuff about Thomas</p><p>Tommy✨✨: that bitch</p><p>Ronnie🍀: oh god..</p><p>Theodosia_P: Thomas, no need for that kind of language!</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: he says that you’re a spoiled brat who needs to be ‘taught a lesson’ whatever tf that means</p><p>Ronnie🍀:...</p><p>Tommy✨✨: istfg</p><p>baguette: that can’t be good. What does this Betsey think about it?</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: well she knows I hang out with you guys and even though she hasn’t really met Thomas she thinks I shouldn’t hang out with him if he ‘really is what james says’</p><p>Tommy✨✨: r u rlly gonna leave because of some james bitch</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: ofc not!!! I’m gonna talk to her later about this. Once she meets you she’ll know you’re fine</p><p>baguette: well<br/>
baguette: I can’t wait to meet your new girlfriend mon ami!</p><p>Tommy✨✨: what even is that guy’s problem w me????</p><p>Ronnie🍀: Thomas calm down</p><p>Tommy✨✨: ugh</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: see u guys on monday </p><p>...</p><p>Thomas closed his phone before lying face down on his bed with a long groan. He couldn’t believe this! James didn’t even know him! And now his dumb clique was trying to take his friends away from him. What did he want? Popularity? Fine! He could have it! Thomas didn’t want it anyways.</p><p>So much for not caring about him. How could he ignore this? He opened his phone once more.</p><p>Tommy✨✨: Hey Aaron?</p><p>Ronnie🍀: hm?</p><p>Tommy✨✨: you know when you said you could maybe talk to james?</p><p>...</p><p>So there Thomas was. Sitting in the commons after school waiting for Aaron to show up. It head been about fifteen minutes after the dismissal bell rang when he joined Thomas.</p><p>“So, I couldn’t actually talk to James, but I did get a conversation going with one of his closer friends, Angelica Schuyler.” He said immediately as he sat down. Thomas looked at him, urging him to continue.</p><p>“She says that James apparently had.. complicated experiences with people like.. Y’know, you.”</p><p>“‘Y’know, me?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Thomas yelled, briefly turning a few heads.</p><p>“Wealthy parents, smartass, attractive, teacher’s pet, stuff like that. What I’m trying to say is; lots of ‘popular’ people are huge dicks.” Aaron shrugged “I guess he just assumed you were too.”</p><p>Thomas scoffed “Pretty big assumption for someone to small.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, but can you blame him? I mean, that was my first impression of you and look at us now! I regret giving you a second chance only slightly!” Aaron had a big dopey smile on his face that made Thomas chuckle.</p><p>“Well, how am I supposed to convince him to give me a second chance?”</p><p>“Oh? I thought you didn’t care about him.”  He smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Shut up.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes “Well maybe, instead of approaching him, you should talk to someone in his circle, like Maria’s new girlfriend! You can talk to her at lunch.” He suggested.</p><p>“Get all his friends to like me!” Thomas snapped, a smile appearing on his face almost instantly. “Then he won’t be able to ignore me!” He punched Aaron lightly on the shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m a genius.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Betsey, this is Laf, Aaron, Theo, and Thomas!” Maria introduced with a wide grin, which Betsey tried to return, but couldn’t help looking nervous.</p><p>Lafayette took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. “Mon ami, ‘tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Betsey chuckled.</p><p>“Elizabeth Schuyler. But, please, call me Eliza.” Aaron nudged Thomas.</p><p>“Oh, um, Eliza- My name is Thomas Jefferson.” He tried to smile, holding out his hand, which she hesitantly shook.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I sit in front of you in English. I’ve, um, heard some.. unfavorable things about you..” She looked away.</p><p>“‘Liza, I swear, he’s not all bad! James doesn’t even know him.” Maria pulled her into a side hug. Eliza nodded slowly, leaning into the embrace.</p><p>“So, I was wondering if you could talk to James for me..?” He ushered Eliza to the side so no one else could hear.</p><p>“Um, I guess..? What do you want to know?” She asked.</p><p>“Well first of all, I want to know what his problem is. And second, I want you to give him an.. invitation of sorts. To meet somewhere, so I can talk to him without being ignored.” </p><p>Eliza thought about this for a moment. “Well, if he keeps ignoring you, than maybe he doesn’t want to-“</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know that! Just, ask him, okay?” Thomas sighed, dropping his head.</p><p>“Okay, okay. But, I need to ask you something.” Thomas lifted his eyes to look into hers at this odd request.</p><p>“Why do you care? You’re the King of King’s High! It’s not like someone like him is gonna dent your reputation.” She crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow as Thomas stiffened.</p><p>“Well, you gotta promise not to tell anyone.” He said sternly. When Eliza nodded, he continued.</p><p>“When he was really new here, like second day or something, I tried to introduce myself! And he called me a ‘spoiled rich brat’.” He huffed, turning away. “I wouldn’t call it a grudge, but.. I don’t know.” Eliza put out her hand as if to ask for money.</p><p>“Give me all the deets or I make sure James never gets this little ‘invitation’ of yours.” She smirked. </p><p>Thomas stopped, frozen in time “Fine. I’ve kinda been.. obsessing.. over him since then and it’s just because he’s such a pain in the ass! You notice every little detail, like how his eyes are so damn emotionless, how his lips are curled into the faintest frown. Just this morning he-“ He was cut off from his rambling by a hand in front of his face and a chuckle from the girl in front of him.</p><p>“Honey. You know why you obsess about him and notice every detail?” When Thomas tilted his head in confusion, she let out yet another chuckle. “It sound to me like you’ve got a crush on him.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH.</p><p>O H.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was longer of a chapter than I regularly do, but it was really fun! Eliza is definitely my new fav character to right. She’s so innocent but so- sassy. She knows she can get away with anything. I just love her so goddamn much-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy✨✨: haha Laf you are officially the only single person in this friend group</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: lol barely </p><p>baguette: wdym?</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: don’t think I haven’t picked up on you and Mulligan pining after each other for the past ever</p><p>Theodosia_P: 👀👀 </p><p>baguette: I hope you know that I am almost a whole foot taller than you, Maria</p><p>Tommy✨✨: oh shit—</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: you won’t hit me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahaha so umm 👉👈 sorry for being gone for forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why had Thomas ever even considered it a possibility? There was no way he liked James Madison. Maybe at first, but in a platonic way! Nothing more. Right?</p><p>Even that being said, he couldn’t get the shorter boy’s face out of his head. Did he really notice every detail? Surely it was regular to notice the small twinkle in his brown eyes when they reflected the lights just right, or the gentle pursing of his lips whenever he was being spoken too, or the way he always clasped his hands in front of him. The hands that looked so soft, the hands he couldn’t help but want to hold in his own..</p><p>Shit.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy✨✨: AARON BURR</p><p>Ronnie🍀: Thomas it’s 1:43 am</p><p>Tommy✨✨: RONNIE IM GOING TO FUCKING DIE HELP</p><p>Ronnie🍀: Slow down, exactly what’s happening?</p><p>Tommy✨✨: CAN I CALL U???</p><p>Ronnie🍀: sure? </p><p>The phone rang for half a second before a sleepy sounding Aaron answered.</p><p>“Thomas, can you make this quick..?” He yawned.</p><p>“Aaron, you know how I was talking to Eliza yesterday?” Thomas asked in a hushed tone. </p><p>“Mhm, and..?”</p><p>Thomas gulped “Well, um, I was talking to her about, y’know, kind of maybe obsessing over James Madison. And she had the AUDACITY to suggest I have a crush on him!”</p><p>“And you woke me up at a quarter to 2 am to tell me this?” Aaron sounded deeply annoyed, the sound of his pillow echoing through the phone.</p><p>“But here’s the thing, I-... I think she may or may not be on to something-...”</p><p>Silence</p><p>“But, hear me out-“ </p><p>“Thomas?” Aaron interrupted, sounding slightly more interested and awake. After Thomas paused to let him continue, he suggested “Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”</p><p>Thomas got close to no sleep that night. And the little sleep he did get was poisoned by scenes of him sitting with James at lunch along with all their other friends, chatting kindly. Yuck. Another dream he could remember clearly was one of James and a girl his mind had seemed to have made up sitting hand in hand. James laughed as the girl spoke, though he couldn’t hear what she was saying, Thomas could make out how smooth and beautiful her voice was. And James looked so.. happy. Thomas realized that he had never actually seen James smile. But the thought of it made his heart tingle.</p><p>When he woke, Thomas was terrified of the sheer jealousy and fury blazing in his guts. What did he have to be jealous about!? He didn’t want James! He didn’t care if he dated some girl! Ugh, why did Eliza have to go and say that!? Now everything was ruined!</p><p>...</p><p>The next day at school, Thomas could feel his face burn up whenever he passed James. He had to hide behind the corner of the hallway and wait for him to leave before Thomas could go to his own locker, to avoid James seeing his red face. </p><p>Aaron and Thomas had talked that day at lunch, and Aaron promised to never tell anyone. Thomas was so grateful for a friend like him, but his mind was still plagued by James Madison. This was stupid. He needed something to take his mind off of the boy.</p><p>As if some greater being could hear his internal plea, Martha Wayles introduced herself into Thomas’ life. Her beauty immediately captured Thomas’ heart, and the way she spoke was that of an angel singing. When she laughed, it felt like she was prodding at his heart. But it was so much different than when he thought about James.</p><p>Over the course of a few weeks, Martha and Thomas had been on three dates. As Thomas got ready for his fourth, he felt so giddy. He loved this woman, he was sure of it. Once he arrived at the venue, a semi-popular restaurant, Thomas’ heart skipped a beat when he saw Martha. She wrapped him in a hug as Thomas approached. </p><p>“It’s good to see you.” She smiled, in that beautiful way that made Thomas tingle from his heart down to his tailbone.</p><p>“You too.” He grabbed her hand gently as he opened to door to let her in. </p><p>“No, no, I insist. Ladies first.” Martha said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Thomas chuckled. God, he loved her. </p><p>“Whatever you say, my good sir.” He bowed before leading Martha in. </p><p>Thomas drove them home that night, as Martha had called a taxi(even though Thomas insisted he pick her up).  Dropping Martha off at her house, she pulled him too the side. </p><p>Confused, Thomas started “Huh-?” But was interrupted by lips pressed against his own and hands gripping either side of his face. Her fingers laced into his curly hair. Thomas leaned into the embrace, which lasted many seconds longer than he expected. But he definitely wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Pulling away, Thomas couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. He turned his head away, subtly biting his bottom lip. Looking back, he saw Martha almost mirroring his expression, her face just as, if not more red than his. After what felt like hours of silence, Martha began to chuckle lightly, to which Thomas added to, until they were both in a full-blown fit of laughter.</p><p>“See you Monday.” She smiled kindly before heading to the door. Thomas stood there for a second before proceeding back to his own car. Forcing his mind to stay in the present, he remembered about this planned ‘meeting’ with James. That was last night. And he completely forgot. </p><p>James probably thinks I invited him just to show him up! Thomas couldn’t help but think to himself, his grip on the streaming wheel tightening considerably.</p><p>Once he got home he pulled out his phone after flopping down on his bed to find some missed messages in the group chat.</p><p>8:32 PM</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: yo, tom. how was your date</p><p>baguette: I think that date might still be in progress.</p><p>Ronnie🍀: yeah, he said he was gonna meet her there around 8:20</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: and not pick her up? Goddamn, what a gentleman</p><p>Theodosia_P: it’s not always the masculine gestures that matter! I’m usually the one who picks Aaron up whenever we go out!</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: lol ronnie you have a car </p><p>Ronnie🍀: I feel attacked</p><p>9:04 PM</p><p>Tommy✨✨: guys I am physically quAKING</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: ??? What happened?? Do I need to punch someone????????</p><p>baguette: let’s not jump to violence, mon ami</p><p>Tommy✨✨: mari please don’t<br/>
Tommy✨✨: what I wanted to say was Martha kissed me and I might be crying rn</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: yooooooooo thats dope</p><p>baguette: ah, the wonders of young love. How beautiful</p><p>Tommy✨✨: haha Laf you are officially the only single person in this friend group</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: lol barely </p><p>baguette: wdym?</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: don’t think I haven’t picked up on you and Mulligan pining after each other for the past ever</p><p>Theodosia_P: 👀👀 </p><p>baguette: I hope you know that I am almost a whole foot taller than you, Maria</p><p>Tommy✨✨: oh shit—</p><p>Mario.🥀❤️: you won’t hit me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>